Rage and Rainbows
by ThirdCharm01
Summary: MN. This piece is an answer to the Lady Q’s 2005 Christmas Prompt Challenge list from the delusions group. The word that I chose was “Bows”.


Title: Rage and Rainbows

Author: Third Charm

Fandom: Babylon 5

Pairings: Marcus/Neroon.

Story Type: Prompt fic./Snippet

Current Rating: M

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 and all subsequent major characters, plots, and ideas are the property of J. MichaelStraczynski, Babylonian Inc. and Warner Bros. The following story was written only for the purposes of entertainment. No income had been made.

Warnings: AU, not beta read, profanity, sex, slash

Spoilers: Up to and including "Grey 17 is Missing". After that, anything goes.

Summary: This piece is an answer to the Lady Q's 2005 Christmas Prompt Challenge list. The word that I chose was "Bows".

Author's Note: The Minbari words and phrases were found at the "JumpNow" website in John Hightower's Minbari dictionary.

* * *

Rage and Rainbows

Marcus Cole ran into C&C. He was out of breath and heaving. He looked completely mad to those around him.

"Susan, can you get the _Ingata_ on Comm?" he yelled over to the startled Commander.

"Yes, why?" the Russian said after coming out of her stupor. The Ranger shouldn't even be there, let alone be making that kind of request.

"Just do it!" the Ranger barked out.

Ivanova gave the go ahead to the Comm Officer. The hail went out, and the Ingata answered. Then all hell broke loose.

"Neroon! Get you sorry, bloody, cowardly arse on the Comm!" the pissed off Ranger yelled out.

The entire C&C froze. What the hell was the insane Ranger doing saying something like that?! They waited for the _Sharlin_ (Minbari War Cruiser) to start an attack run on the Station after that kind of comment.

"Marcus, may I ask what prompted you to make such a statement?" came the amused reply from the Star Rider _Alyt_ (Captain) who had come into view on the Comm screen.

"You bloody well know what! You coward! You bloody coward! You are a bloody fucking Warrior, and you don't even have the fucking guts to propose in person!"screamed out the Ranger. "I get this! This pap! How could you?!" Marcus kept yelling as he shook a letter at the Comm screen.

The Entire C&C, along with the Captain who'd just walked in, were in shock.

Neroon looked both abashed and worried. "I was given assurance by many of your own people that such a missive with the appropriate gifts were acceptable as a proposal. Was I mislead? If so, then you have my apologies, my one. I in no way meant to insult you."

Marcus sighed and his anger left him. "No. No, you were not mislead, Neroon. And yes, such a proposal would be acceptable if it were someone else. But this is me. This is us. And to tell you the truth, I was expecting more." Marcus sighed again and then smirked. "We are both Warriors with fierce hearts. I hadn't expected you to propose to me as if I was some blushing maiden from some medieval romance, that's all."

"What were you expecting, my One?" asked a puzzled Neroon.

"Well, for a start, I thought you would do it face to face. We could face each other in death, why not in this? And I sure as hell wasn't expecting sweet sonnets and those gifts you had sent! Don't get me wrong, they are wonderful, but not what I was really looking forward to," Marcus answered.

"The what were you wishing for, beloved. Tell me, and you shall have it," Neroon replied.

"What I was wishing for was to stand before you and look into your eyes as you asked. I wanted to look into your eyes, and see the blinding beauty of Heaven, and the feel raging passion of Hell. But most of all, I wanted to feel the power of your love and the see all the burning colors of the rainbow reflected in your dark eyes in that moment. That's what I wanted, _ma'fela_ (lover). I wanted Heaven, Hell, and the rainbow of your soul burning in between!" Marcus practically cried out.

* * *

In the darkened V.I.P quarters of the _Alyt_ of the_ Ingata_, two strong bodies were moving together, two souls were being intertwined.

"Is this what you wanted, beloved?" Neroon gasped out as he looked down into the green eyes of his shuddering, overwhelmed lover.

"Yes! Yes, Neroon, exactly what I wanted. Heaven, Hell, and the all the colors of the rainbow burning in your eyes!" Marcus cried out while looking into those dark glittering eyes as they reached paradise together.

The End


End file.
